


Beast

by okonomiyaki (tamagoyaki)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Come Inflation, In which Bestian traits are put to use, M/M, Overstimulation, ruts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamagoyaki/pseuds/okonomiyaki
Summary: Erin is too full.





	Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Rise of the Guardians fic, 'Spill'

“-Too— _too much_ …! I’m going to break! I’m going to break – _aaaahh_ —!”

Orgasm comes like a small comfort in the midst of the engulfing heat. Erin sobs out illiterate words against the sheets as that clawed hand tugs violently at his member. Everything feels far too distended as he comes, jolting but dry against the stained sheets. Coda’s not done with him, he knows. Erin whimpers weakly as Coda continues plunging through him, a consistent soreness growing with the pleasure numbing his senses.

Coda was right. He’s really going to regret this when they’re done – w-when Coda is done. Sneaking into his ‘mate’s (he still doesn’t comprehend the significance of that label) room when he’d warned him about his rut was a huge mistake. That was what he’d gathered three orgasms ago, five for Coda.

“C-Coda—” Erin begins, wincing as he slides a hand over his normally flat belly. It’s anything but flat at the moment. Erin’s head spins at the thought of Coda plunging through that mess.

Coda doesn’t seem to hear him. Erin gasps wetly as the other slides a finger through the sloppy mess on the sheets, smearing it over the span of Erin’s abdomen. He’d heard of it, from the Bestian healer on Coda’s ship. It’s a way of scenting a partner. That’s all fine and well with Erin – cultural differences notwithstanding – but it’s the way that Coda rubs his swelling belly, a constant threat of pressing down on where everything’s already too much, that gets to him. Erin drops his head to the sheets, sobbing wordlessly as he tries to pull away the other’s touch.

“C-Coda—no—”

That finger’s circling comes to a stop. Something tugs at his entrance, a familiar stretch returning. Erin whimpers in dread when he realizes it’s another knot. Coda plunges back into him with a single-minded focus, and it hurts, every shove filling him stretching out his too sore behind, even if his breath’s still knocked out of him when Coda bottoms out.

That finger presses down and Erin’s heart almost stops at the realization of what’s going to happen.

Erin bursts in tears, shaking his head from side to side.

“No, nooo, I can’t – _I can’t_ , Co _da—_ ”

Coda presses down. In that instance, Erin’s world empties itself inside out.

He parts his lips. He bites down on his own hand to muffle his shriek (force of habit) as everything pushes back against Coda’s knot plugging him up. Except, in that same moment, Coda’s hips stutter harshly into him, filling his insides with that same terrifying heat melting him inside out.

His belly stretches. Erin cries as Coda continues to mount him through his release, pressing him into the sheets – claws tight as they push down against his swelling tummy even though it’s already too much. His thighs jolt. Something spurts out. It trickles down his thighs. Erin doesn’t even realize he’d come until Coda is hauling him up, hand returning to stroke his member back to life. It’s too much, when everything hurts. It’s too much, when he’s so full he’s sure he’s tearing at the seams. Erin doesn’t even know what he’s blabbering, tears streaking down cheeks – which Coda laps up.

Coda and his stupid rut. Coda, who’s younger, weaker, more innocent – how _dare_ he reduce him to this state?

Erin whimpers as he’s laid to rest, sitting sheathed on the Bestian’s hardness.

“No more…” It would be teasing if he doesn’t mean it sincerely. “I’m begging you… no more.”

Coda presses a kiss against his mouth. It’s all Erin can do to take it.

“You did good, Erin.” Coda whispers against his lips for the first time since this begun, eyes dark. Erin hiccups as his face is cradled, length jolting again into Coda’s hand. A drawn-out whine escapes him, swollen eyes turning to Coda.

Coda smiles. He pats Erin’s face gently.

“Go to sleep.”

He does, cradled by his absolute beast of a lover.

**Author's Note:**

> I am shameless.


End file.
